Trusting Haruka
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: FINISHED Michiru Kaiou is a famous Violinist, but she has a deep dark secret that a newcomer to her school finds out. How long will is stay a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Ok...I just needed a little break from doing anything, and being hastled to write more chapters to stories...I just wrote this today in school. It's probably not going to be very long, but you all get the idea.  
  
Stirring of the Sea  
Chapter One  
  
Michiru lived alone ever since her parents died when she was only 16. The only way she made money was by performing for audiences with her violin. She hated it. Being loved by so many. Not being able to have a moment to herself.  
  
Michiru Kaiou had a serious depression problem though. She didn't trust anybody she went to school with. She always say alone, in the back corner of the class. Always daydreaming about her knight that she would hopefully meet soon.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" Michiru's math teacher opened up the door to the class, and spoke to the tall blonde. The blonde wore a male version of the school uniform, causing everyone to think that she was a he.  
  
"Class, I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Haruka Tenou." he looked around, finding a seat. "Haruka go sit beside Michiru." he pointed back to the far corner.  
  
The girls watched her as she walked back the isle. Haruka noticed and winked at one of the girls watching her. 'If only they knew.' she sat down in the seat next to Michiru.  
  
"Hey there, I'm Haruka." she offered the aqua haired teen her hand.  
  
Michiru just nodded, "Hey." her voice was almost inaudible.  
  
"You don't talk much do you?" she lowered her voice as the teacher started the lesson.  
  
Michiru shook her head, then put it down on the desk.  
  
"Could you look at my schedule and direct me to my next class." she slid a paper toward Michiru.  
  
She looked at the paper, then up to Haruka. "We both have Physics next." she handed her the paper. "I'll show you where it is." she passed up her homework from the night before.  
  
Haruka tossed her a smile, one which was not returned.  
  
Toward the end of class, Haruka had finally gotten her neighbor to talk. Her sentences, most of which were questions, were kept soft spoken so people in the class wouldn't know that she was talking.  
  
"Why do people adore you so much?" Michiru glanced around the room, half the women were giving her dirty looks.  
  
"I don't know, I walk into a room, flash a smile and the women fall for me." she sighed. "Can I trust you with a secret?"  
  
"Of course. I don't talk to anyone, so it won't get out."  
  
Haruka leaned over to where her lips were beside Michiru's ear. "I'm not a man."  
  
Michiru's face reddened, 'She smells wonderful." she didn't say anything, but allowed her gaze to meet the floor.  
  
"Why do you wear that uniform then?" she kept her voice low.  
  
"Because I'm gay." she said a little bit louder, some of the girls heard her, and started chatting among themselves. "I think they heard me." she chuckled.  
  
Michiru put her own hand in front of her mouth and giggled. But what she didn't realize is that the sleeve of her uniform jacket revealed a fresh cut on the surface of her pale wrist.  
  
Haruka looked at it, then up into Michiru's eyes. That's when she realized her cuts were showing.  
  
"Don't tell anyone. Please." her eyes were pleading. Haruka only nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stirring of the Sea  
Chapter 2  
  
"Why must I feel this way?" Michiru said to herself as she closed her apartment door behind her. "I've only known Haruka for one day." she sighed.  
  
Her telephone rang, causing her to jump. With a trembling hand she reached for it, it wasn't often that she got a phone call. "Hello."  
  
"Miss Kaiou?" the voice sounded of that of her building owner. "Miss Kaiou, you're two months late on your rent. When can I expect a payment from you?"  
  
Michiru slowly thought of an answer. "I should be getting paid soon, I'll make arrangments to see that you get your money."  
  
"Good." he hung up.  
  
Michiru started to shake, her lie already haunting her. She had not been paid in weeks, even when she did get money, it was very little and had to go to her food. She put the phone down in the reciever and went into the bathroom. Slowly opening up the medicine cabinet. She produced a small desposable shaver. she pushed the edge of it against the sink until she felt it crack open.  
  
Carefully she pulled out one of the two blades and rolled up her sleeve. She applied the blade to a fresh wound on her wrist, after picking off the dried blood, she pressed the blade hard to the lightly bleeding wound. She started making quick, short cuts on her wrist, making the one she had picked open even worse.  
  
As she turned on the water in the sink, she allowed the blade to be the first washed off, leaving her wrist to drip fresh red blood into the sink. She ran the blade long ways across the cut, irritating it and drawing more.  
  
Then her wrist was placed under the cold water, washing her wound clean. She pulled guaze and medical tape out of the sink drawer and wrapped up her wrist...  
  
When Michiru saw Haruka the following morning, her heart skipped a beat. Some of the girls kept looking at her, even though the morning prior, they all heard 'him' say 'he' was gay.  
  
Haruka took her seat next to Michiru and looked at her. "Did you do it again?" she kept her voice low Michiru just looked at her. "Let me see it."  
  
Michiru rolled up her sleeve, showing Haruka the white bandage that had a blood spot showing through. 


	3. Chapter 3

Trusting Haruka  
Chapter 3  
  
"I can't tell you." Michiru and Haruka sat in front of the school counselor. Michiru had yet to take her eyes off the floor.  
  
Haruka put her arm around the smaller girl, trying to offer comfort. "It's ok, you can trust him. That's what he's here for."  
  
  
Flashback-  
Michiru walked in the front door of her home after school. She walked into her bedroom, and set her books on the bed. Then went looking for her parents.  
  
"Mom...dad...anybody home?" she searched from room to room, looking for both her parents.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" she heard her father yell from behind a closed bedroom door.  
  
Michiru stood on the outside of the door, hesitant to go in. Until she heard her mother scream. "Get off of me!" she heard a slap, and a yell of pain...  
  
  
"Michiru, snap out of it." Haruka shook her shoulder gently.  
  
Michiru simply looked up at Haruka, then took out running, out of the room. A few students who were walking the halls, looked at her as she ran down the steps and out of the school.  
  
  
Flashback-  
"You're late Michiru." her father stood on the porch of their home, with a belt in his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry papa. I promise it'll never happen again." she knew what was coming to her though.  
  
"Inside, and take off that skirt." He followed her into the house, the belt in his hands. He shut the door behind them and proceeded to beat Michiru.  
  
He beat her until her back was bleeding from the belt breaking the skin, and she was about to fall unconcious. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'M BAAAACCK!!! :grins:  
  
  
Trusting Haruka  
Chapter 4  
  
Michiru reached her home apartment and saw an eviction notice on the front door. "Miss. Kaiou, You are expected to vacate these premisses by Friday, March 22nd."  
  
Slowly she read the words, letting them register in her mind. "I can't take this anymore." She whispered to herself and locked herself inside of her apartment, packing only the things that she needed to live off of...  
  
  
First period, the next morning, in math class. "Kaiou Michiru?" the teacher called out, having not seen her come in that morning. And marks her absent.   
  
Haruka sat in her seat, simply staring at the vacancy beside her. Half way through the class the teacher received a phone call.   
  
"Umhm...yes she's in my class...what?...oh my god..thank you." she hung up the phone and looked at her class, a sad look on her face. "could everyone look here a second?" They all look up from their work. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news about one of your classmates." That finally got Haruka to look up. "Michiru...tried to kill herself last night." A few people gasp and start whispering among themselves. "She was found this morning, lying in her..her own pool of blood.." Tears fill her eyes. "..Haruka, where are you going?"  
  
"To see my friend." is all she says before slamming the door behind her and running down the hall. 


	5. Chapter 5

Trusting Haruka  
Chapter 5  
  
Haruka sat in the bedside chair, simply staring at the unconcious Michiru as she lay on her bed. Her wrists were heavily taped and there were several machines hooked up to her, monitoring her blood pressure, her oxygen intake, her heart rate, and just keeping her alive.  
  
"Ma'am...visiting hours were over 2 hours ago. You have to leave." a nurse came in, and say Haruka's tears.  
  
"I'm staying here tonight with her." she never broke her gaze with Michiru. "I wanna be here if she wakes up tonight."...  
  
  
The next morning came around too soon for Haruka, who had just fallen asleep an hour prior to sunrise. She didn't want to wake up, but when she did, her heart nearly stopped as she looked into Michiru's deep blue eyes.  
  
A small, innocent smile formed on her face. "Hey Haruka." It turned to one of nervousness.  
  
Tears of happiness sprung into Haruka's eyes as she jumped up to hug her friend. "Michiru..I thought I lost you." on impulse, she kissed Michiru. Who just looked at her, a confused smirk on her face. "I'm..I'm sorry."  
  
"No...don't be, I like you too Haruka." she hung her head, regretting what she had done. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry for this I mean." She held up her wrists. "It's just...I've got no place to go. I'm 2 months behind on my rent and have no money to pay it with."  
  
Haruka sat back and listened to her friend's story. "All you had to do was ask me Michiru, I've got plenty of room at my house for you. And you don't have to worry about rent, my racing money pays for it every month. As soon as you're out of here, you're coming home with me. And I'll take care of you." She leant down to kiss her again, this time with more confidence then before. 


	6. Chapter 6

Trusting Haruka  
Chapter 6  
  
Haruka stood just behind the curtain, watching her love Michiru as she was nearing the end of her reunion concert. It had been nearly a year since the incident, Michiru still sported the scars of then. Nasty little reminders of how depressed she had allowed herself to get.  
  
Michiru had moved in with Haruka when she was released from the hospital. Michiru was amazed at the size of Haruka's home, which she lived in, alone. Haruka had explained about her doing Semi-pro stock car racing, and had used the winnings to purchase the house and her Farrari.   
  
Michiru bowed to the crowd of people in the audiance as she finished her last song. She enjoyed the work that she did, allowing the fame to have a positive effect on her.   
  
She smiled out to her adoring fans as the curtains closed in front of her. She moved off to the side of the stage, and into the arms of Haruka.  
  
The only thing she didn't know, Haruka was taking her out to dinner that night...  
  
  
  
  
And proposing to her.  
  
~End 


End file.
